Even In Darkness There Can Be Light
by happyday girl
Summary: During a quiet evening after the war, Faramir looks out onto Pelennor Fields, deep in thought and emotion. Can a Hobbit shed any light on his darkness, and can a friendship bloom out of so much despair? Please R&R.


**Hello!**

**This fic is set just after the last war of ROTK, but Pippin has gone back to Gondor with the others.**

**Enjoy!**

Faramir paced the garden in the grounds of his home, his limp only serving as a reminder of the troubles and pain serving his father and defending his people.

He looked down at the tiny buds of the white flowers that bordered the stone garden; they were late flowering, almost as if they had sensed danger from the war and had refused to come out, biding their time till they felt safe to have their children on display.

He wished that men could have that option-to wait until a time that they felt safe to prosper and live their lives away from torment and pain, but he knew that life didn't work like that, the same as flowers don't really have the choice on what time they flower.

He sighed and continued to walk until he reached the far wall that overlooked the Pelennor Fields. This had been Boromir's favourite place to sit and watch the sun set, or indeed the sun rise when the occasion called for it.

Many a night they had sat on a blanket together to watch the weak sun rise over the coast and stone walls of Osgiliath, watch it rise, high and mighty, into the great grey sky to give the world warmth and light.

For Faramir, all the warmth and light of the world had now faded; he felt coldness creep into his bones, and a lonely wind blew through the remnants of his once full life, like a cold breeze flowing through an empty battlefield, the fallen flags blowing limply in its wake.

How could he go on without his brother, his hero? The world now seemed much quieter without his booming laugh, much lonelier without his kind remarks and affectionate words.

Boromir had, and he didn't really like to admit it, given his life purpose, meaning. He had looked up to him like the father he wished he could have had-no, that was wrong; father had once been a good man, his lust for power and the reign of Gondor had driven him mad.

Boromir had seemed untouchable, unbeatable-Faramir had seriously though that he would live forever, and would forever reside the great soldier and man he always was.

'Why did you have to go?' he whispered into the early evening sky, hoping his voice carried into the spirit world. It comforted him, thinking that Boromir was still able to hear him. It stopped him from going slightly mad with the thoughts of the other options.

'Boromir died as a great man, just like he was in life' a small voice piped up from beside him.

Faramir jumped, jarring the stitches that currently held together the wounds on his chest, and fell back against the wall slightly, breathing heavily.

Pippin looked quite shocked at what he had just done, and hurried to put a hand on Faramir's forearm and attempted to pull him into a standing position.

'I'm sorry my lord-I did not mean to startle you' he said, before standing a little off from Faramir, as if to make sure he didn't do anything like that again.

'You only startled me a little, little one...' Faramir smiled, putting a hand on Pippin's shoulder.

'Oh, well that's alright then!' Pippin chuckled, before he turned serious. 'I meant what I said though-Boromir died a hero's death, you should be proud of that'

'I am proud-but how did you know I was thinking of him? I only said one thing out loud' Faramir asked, once again staring out onto the fields.

'Well...what else would you be doing out here by yourself, without telling anyone you where going?'

'Then how did you know where to find me?'

'I...followed you'

'Why would you be following me?' Faramir asked, finally looking down at the Hobbit.

'I wanted to talk to you about...about Boromir' Pippin sighed, closing his eyes for a second as if he didn't want to proceed.

'Oh? Well let us find a seat, and we can talk...' Faramir said, leading Pippin to a stone bench that stood on a patch of grass in the middle of the courtyard.

'You can talk to me about anything you wish' he said as he sat, motioning for Pippin to do the same.

'It's just a small thing, but its getting steadily bigger and bigger in my heart-I don't think I can conceal it much longer...'

'Then let it out, and don't spare my feelings.'

'Well, the day Boromir...died, it's engrained in my mind for life-I have never told anyone, bar your father, how he died. I don't know whether you want to hear it, but that day is lying heavy on my heart. I need to tell someone...' Pippin had started to babble, so Faramir laid a hand on his shoulder.

'I have wanted to know how my brother died. In my more morbid hours I have pictured it in my head, and each time it is worse than the one before. I feel it would be good for me to know exactly what happened; I feel a part of me will be put to rest once I have heard it.' he said, smiling somewhat bravely down at the Hobbit.

'Well, as long as you're sure. I don't want to cause any more pain for you, for you have had enough.' He said, nodding his head once, as if to make a point.

Faramir smiled down at him, touched by his words. 'I am sure little one.' He replied.

Pippin took a deep breath, and began. 'We where running away from the Orcs, my Friend and I, but we where too slow for them. Just before we where cut to pieces by one of them Boromir appeared and started laying them to waste. In a few moments many Orc corpses littered the ground-many of them Boromir's doing. He started to call for help while still slaying them, but help did not come in time. As he was slaying one an arrow came out of nowhere and hit him in the chest.' Pippin stopped, out of breath and shaking, although Faramir did not seem to notice. He was staring straight in front of him, his face pale and taut.

'Shall...shall I continue my lord?' he asked timidly, suddenly afraid of this sombre man, and what he would do next. A man entwined in grief is an unpredictable one.

'I-I am guessing his was felled by the arrow, and you where captured by the Uruk-Hai' he said quietly, a tear falling from the corner of his eye as he turned to face him.

Pippin looked at him, wondering what to say. 'If it makes you feel better about it that way, yes.' He replied.

Faramir frowned at him. 'Why? What other way could there be?' he asked, but he had guessed the answer already.

'How many?' he asked quietly, looking Pippin straight in the eye.

'I counted three before I was taken by the Orcs.' Pippin answered, dropping his gaze in shame.

'Three...brother...Faramir whispered, putting a hand to his mouth and turning away.

'But he kept on fighting- every time an arrow was shot, he got back up and continued to defended us-he fought till the very end! He was a hero, Faramir, and no one should forget that.' He said, standing up, eyes burning with a fierce flame.

'That sounds like the brother I know...' Faramir smiled, tears now pouring unchecked down his face.

'He was the best man I have ever met-bar you of course. You have a lot of him in you.' Pippin said, nodding at him kindly.

'Thank you for the compliment-Though I will never be half the man he was.' Faramir replied.

Pippin sighed, letting Faramir drift away with his thoughts as they both gazed at the white flowers bordering the stone.

'Thank you.' Pippin looked up at Faramir, a frown on his face and a question in his eyes.

'Pardon, my lord?' he replied.

'I said "Thank You". Thank you for saving my life from the pyre. I have never properly thanked you for it-now I am.' He smiled down at the Hobbit kindly.

'I...Your welcome, I guess!' Pippin smiled. 'I couldn't just let you burn like some unwanted toast, could I?' he grinned, shrugging.

'No, I guess not' Faramir chuckled.

Pippin sighed, looking up at the sky. 'I guess I better be going back into the tower-Gandalf will be wondering where I am.' He said, jumping up and stretching.

'I agree, I should be getting back to the men' Faramir replied, also standing up and looking up to the sky.

'You know, when I was riding to Osgiliath to bring back the lands for Gondor, do you know who I was thinking of the whole time?'

'No My Lord, I don't.' Pippin answered.

Faramir looked down at him, smiling once more. 'You.' He replied. 'I thought of the look you gave my father when he said that he had wished I had died instead of Boromir. I knew then that one person still had faith in me-I knew I could not let you down while I still had breath in me.' he said.

Pippin didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came into his head. 'Thank you.'

Faramir laughed and ruffled his hair, grinning down at him. 'That is what I love about you and your people-you see so much evil and darkness in the world, yet you are as resilient as the white cliffs that get smashed by the wild sea. I admire that, and I wish I had the same resilience' he said, before patting his shoulder once more and making his way slowly to the door of the garden.

'My Lord! Faramir!' Pippin called, before hurrying to be at his side as he turned the corner.

'When I was fighting, all the way through-I was thinking of you, how I couldn't let you down. You and your brother sacrificed so much for Frodo, for my people- I couldn't let you down.' He hung his head slightly, not knowing what else to say.

Faramir looked at him, before walking the short distance between them and kneeling down, wincing, before sweeping Pippin into a hug.

'You are the most kindest, most endearing creature I have ever met.' He smiled, resting his chin awkwardly on Pippin's shoulder.

'I know...' Pippin said with a chuckle. Faramir laughed too, standing up with a grin on his face.

'We are really not so different- if you where a little taller I would have no problem with calling you my equal- and indeed you are.' He smiled down at him.

'Thank you-and I consider you my equal too, if only a little taller than a normal Hobbit of course!' Pippin grinned.

'Thank you. Now we must go and tend to our duties- I hope we get another time to talk like this, it has been good.'

'Yes, they have' Pippin agreed, and together they walked out of the courtyard garden and into the inner corridors of Minas Tirith, before going their separate ways within them, but with the sound knowledge that both of them now shared a friendship so strong that nothing could break the foundations-even all the darkness in the world.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**x**


End file.
